Yo contigo quiero estar
by ernimon
Summary: bueno esta historia trata de tomar nuevos caminos y escuchar al corazón, parejas nuevas y algo distintas sin perder mi favorita espero que disfruten y se aceptan criticas :


Hola subo este fic algo distinto a la pareja que siempre trato en este caso uno otra y que diría en ellos se centra más las historia, espero les guste y comenten más allá de si les gustan las parejas :)

* * *

Ya mañana nada será lo mismo…se dijo a si misma Mimi, mientras observaba una fotografía en la que salía con el hasta ese día novio.

Recordaba con cierta nostalgia la expresión feliz de sus rostros, lo amaba con todo su corazón, jamás pensó que su relación se terminara de esa forma, y menos con ella enamorada de otro.

Su enamorado de la fotografía no era otro que Izzy, nadie se esperaba que el fuera capaz de pedirle salir a una mujer como Mimi, su relación los primeros meses era lo más maravilloso que pudo imaginar, pero los meses pasaron y con ellos un nuevo Izzy apareció, uno poco preocupado por su mujer y demasiado celoso y controlador, con solo decir que se sabía las claves de todas las paginas en las que Mimi estaba registrada, pero la fase de celopatía se le opaco cuando sus amigos le comentaron que eso no era nada sano y si la amaba debía dejar de hacer eso.

Día con día la relación se transformaba en algo absolutamente monótono, verse en la semana, salir a comer a algún lugar los fines de semana.

Pero lo que más molestaba a la adolecente, era que él le prestara mucha más atención a la computadora que a ella, cuando salían a comer siempre era a lugares con señal wi-fi y casi cero porciento de atención en ella, comprendía que era su pasión, pero esto ya era mucho.

Hasta que apareció alguien en la vida de la chica, un chico el cual ella siempre conoció, jamás se llego a imaginar que una simple amistad llegaría a enamorarla y menos de uno que para esta era un niño.

Él la aconsejaba se veían diariamente en un parque desde hace un tiempo a charlar de sus distintas vidas amorosas, ella se cuestionaba por que le era tan necesario verlo todos los días, el le prestaba más atención que a una simple computadora, y sentía que para el niño ella era única en esos momentos.

Existía otro gran problema él tenía dueña o eso creía, y para cerrar lo trágico de la situación, era que esta era una de sus amigas.

Mimi pensaba que se le pasaría o que él tarde o temprano se alejaría de ella para estar con su amada, lo que ella no esperaba era que el rubio estaba sintiendo lo mismo por ella, abrió sus ojos un día como cualquier otro en el parque.

-Mimi: que me estas diciendo

-TK: que te quiero

.Mimi: ah, pero ¿cómo amiga?

-TK: no te equivocas, es como…mujer, yo se que esta mal tu tienes novio y lo amas, y además es mi amigo (la mira ya que todo lo que dijo lo hizo con la vista en el suelo)

Mimi dime algo no te quedes muda

-Mimi: (muy bajito) Kari…

-TK: si es por ella, me aburrí de esperar a que se decida si me quiere como un amigo o como algo más, que somos aun muy pequeños, esas son escusas, porque mi hermano y Sora están juntos desde los 14 y nosotros ya tenemos 16, nunca me va a querer como yo quería, pero estaba muy deprimido y apareciste tu…estas tardes han hecho que sienta algo que no puedo controlar

-Mimi: esto no es correcto, tu eres más pequeño, yo tengo novio, eres el hermano menor de uno de mis mejores amigos, que me diría…y quieras o no eres el enamorado de una de mis amigas y a las mujeres no nos gusta que ni miren al chico que bailaste en una fiesta…

-TK: a mi no me interesa si es correcto…tal vez solo por Izzy…mi hermano me apoyaría si sabe que estoy enamorado…Kari tendrá que comprender…porque yo se que ya no quieres a Izzy como antes y no me has negado que me quieres, yo lo puedo ver en tu mirada

-Mimi: (llorando) yo también te quiero…pero esto no es fácil…(llorando con más fuerza) no me puedo mentir ya no quiero a Izzy como antes, ahora es como un amigo, y tu…

-TK: (la abraza) si nos queremos vas a ver que nada malo puede pasar, solo te pido una oportunidad, aun que no creas ya no soy un niño se que te puedo hacer feliz.

(Mimi lo mira fijamente, él a ella igual y sin pensarlo este la besa)

-TK: ese es un si

-Mimi: que te parece…esto no va a ser fácil…

-TK: tienes que estar segura

-Mimi: si, voy a escuchar a mi corazón

-TK: si quieres yo te acompaño a hablar con Izzy

-Mimi: no es necesario

Al otro día una decidida Mimi llega a la casa de su aun novio, este la recibe frió como hace un tiempo, pasan un rato viendo videos en internet, ella ya se estaba hartando, y sin pensarlo mucho alzo la voz.

-Mimi: Izzy

-Izzy: ah! Pasa algo

-Mimi: si pasan muchas cosas, no soporto más esta situación, el computador parece más tu novia que yo, y desde hace un tiempo yo ya no siento lo mismo hacia ti.

-Izzy: ¿estas cortando conmigo?

-Mimi: si, yo no quería que esto terminara de esta forma, pero tu lo llevaste a esto

-Izzy: (apretando los puños) no puedes estar terminando conmigo, yo te quiero y si me quieres deberías entender como soy, lo más seguro es que estas saliendo con otro, no es así (tomándole los brazos) siempre lo supe, claro la chica más famosa del instituto saliendo con un friki como yo, acaso era una apuesta, responde

-Mimi: yo te amaba, como a ni otro chico, pero ya te explique una cosa es que te entienda y otra cosa es que me prestes un mínimo de atención…y apareció…

Izzy: (enfurecido apretándole los brazos) apareció ¿quien?, dímelo maldita sea, es uno de esos imbéciles del grupo de yamato, o ya se tus amigos gringos, los del Facebook…dímelo

-Mimi: (llorando) TK…

Izzy: esto es una broma, ese niñito…es una broma él es mi amigo, esto no es cierto de todos los rivales es el más ridículo…es un niño

-Mimi: me duele, suéltame

Izzy: esto es porque no e dado la talla como hombre, porque no tomo la iniciativa a algo sexual, pues lo vas a tener (lanzándola a la cama)

-Mimi: (gritando) ayuda, suéltame

Mamá de izzy: hijo suéltala. Cálmate que te pasa (tomándolo de los brazos)

Izzy: suéltame, esta maldita me esta dejando, porque esta con otro (llorando)

-Mimi: Izzy…(levantándose de la cama y llegando a la puerta, él se da cuenta de los moretones en los brazos de esta y reacciona)

Izzy: Mimi perdóname, puedo cambiar, por favor

Mamá: mimi vete hablen luego, hijo cálmate

Mimi se fue corriendo lo más fuerte que pudo, jamás se imagino que el chico que fue su novio por casi 8 meses se comportara de esa forma, llego a su casa y solo se encerró a llorar, sabia que era lo correcto, pero le dolía igualmente, no quiso probar bocado.

Solo durmió hasta el día siguiente, despertó temprano, y se conecto, lo primero que vio fue una foto de ellos en el fondo de pantalla, lo cambio sin pensarlo, por una fotografía de ella y sus amigos de América.

Entro en el chat, bloqueó a Izzy, y se fijo que tenia conectado a TK el cual le hablo

_-La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice: _

Hola ¿cómo estas?

_-Mimi & Izzy 3:_

Hola, aquí recién abriendo los ojos y tu?

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice: _

bien ahora que te veo conectada , como te fue ayer? (y ese Nick D: )

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

esta bien este? 3

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice: _

me encanta, pero como te fue

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

Eres tan tierno ¿sabias?, bien se enojo mucho, pero se termino todo, creo que ahora tienes un amigo menos, creo :C

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice: _

si son los costos de estar contigo los asumiré sin miedo :D

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

yo también 3

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

te tengo que dejar linda, me voy a la practica de basket, ¿nos vemos hoy en la tarde?

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

a que hora sales, tengo ganas de verte lo más pronto posible :$

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

a las 12:00, te espero en el patio tras la enfermería

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

esta bien, nos vemos, te quiero 3 y anota muchos puntos :D

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

yo igual y mucho, los hare por ti, por cierto nuestros niks se parecen me voy que mi madre me apura jejejeje un beso

pasaron las horas y una nerviosa Mimi esperaba a TK donde acordaron, no sabía si estaba nerviosa por verlo, o porque se recordó que su ya ex tenía taller de computación a esa misma hora, se sentía tan estúpida como no lo recordó, solo esperaba que la suerte la acompañara y no se lo encontrara.

Se sentó en una banca, miro su reloj y aun faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada, por lo que tomo su reproductor para hacer la espera más amena, estaba súper concentrada en una canción cuando sintió que una mano le tapaba los ojos y con la otra le sacaba los audífonos, se asusto mucho.

-Mimi: ¿Quién es?, no es chistoso no te rías, ¡TK!

-TK: como supiste que era yo

-Mimi: tu risa, te delato

-TK: rayos, como estas preciosa

-Mimi: muy bien, y tu señor basquetbolista

-TK: un poco cansado, pero ahora que te veo me siento muy bien

-Mimi: aun que por ese sonido de tu estomago creo que tienes hambre jajajaja

-TK: (sonrojado) pues si, te invito al café de aquí cerca (extendiéndole su mano)

-Mimi: claro que acepto, no quiero que mueras hahaha, me haría muy triste

-TK: (la besa en la frente) linda, voy por mi bolso, ya vuelvo

-Mimi: te espero

se volvió a sentar y cuando ponía play a su reproductor escucho que la llamaban a lo lejos

-joley: ¡Mimi!

-Mimi: (porque a mi pensaba al ver junto a joley a Izzy) hola

-Joley: ¿que haces aquí? O claro vienes por izzy

-Mimi: no para nada, no te conto ya no somos novios

-Izzy: no tengo que contárselo a todo el mundo

-Joley: y esperas a alguien

-Mimi: si mira ahí viene

-TK: hola

-Joley: hola TK, ¿como te fue en la practica?

-TK: muy anote muchos puntos hoy, me sentí inspirado (mirando a mimi)

-Izzy: Mimi podemos hablar

-Mimi: no creo TK y yo nos vamos , no es así

-TK: si claro, nos vemos cuídense

-Izzy: pero mimi te quería pedir perdón por lo de ayer, se que fui un idiota…

-TK: ¿por qué te tiene que pedir disculpas?, me perdí de algo

-Izzy: eso no te incumbe a ti (alterado)

-TK: como que no me incumbe yo ahora estoy con ella y todo lo que le pase me interesa

-Joley: esto es una broma (mirando desconcertada a Mimi)

-Mimi: no es broma, y cálmense, yo ya no tengo que hablar contigo, TK vamos ya, adiós Joley luego hablamos

así fue como se fueron rápidamente del establecimiento, no pronunciaron palabra hasta el café, TK ordeno y ella solo pidió un vaso de agua.

-TK: ¿por qué? Tiene que pedirte disculpas

-Mimi: lo típico se enfureció por saber que lo dejaba por otro, solo eso

-TK: mimi mírame no estas siendo sincera, no tengas miedo de contarme lo que paso, yo te quiero y en mi puedes confiar lo sabes (acariciando la mejilla de ella)

-Mimi: fue un poco violento…

-TK: ¿cómo así? Explícate mejor (reflejando su enojo en su rostro)

-Mimi: bueno me presiono fuerte los brazos con sus manos, y me tiro a su cama, pero llego su mamá y no paso a mayores, se calmo un poco y se disculpo, pero yo me fui

-TK: (enojado) súbete las mangas

-Mimi: no es necesario

-TK: mimi ¡hazlo!

-Mimi: (subiendo sus mangas, dejando a la vista lo morado) cálmate no me dolió tanto, es que soy muy blanca me tocan y se pone morado

-TK: mesero, aquí este el dinero quédese con el cambio, (acto seguido se levanto de la mesa en dirección a la puerta)

-Mimi: (tras él) ¿donde vas?

-TK: lo voy a matar (corriendo)

-Mimi: no, espera

TK corrió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta el instituto, recordó que Izzy vivía hacía el lado contrario, tomo ese camino y lo logro ver a la distancia aun con Joley, los alcanzo, grito el nombre de él y sin pensarlo le dio un golpe seco en el rostro, Izzy callo al suelo, antes de poder reaccionar otro golpe le llego el estomago, seguido de varios más

-Joley: detente TK, basta (gritando)

-TK: la maltrato, maltrato a mimi, no te lo perdono, a las mujeres no se les toca, por nada, infeliz (tras seguir golpeándolo)

-Joley: ayuda, alguien que los separe (Izzy logro darle un golpe en la cara a TK)

-Izzy: tu me la quitaste cabrón (golpe)

-TK: yo no le quite nada a nadie, tu la perdiste

-Joley: (logra ver a Yamato y a Sora a lo lejos) Yamato, Sora ayuda

-Yamato: ( corriendo hasta el lugar al reconocer a quienes se golpeaban) hermano detente (intentando agarrarlo por los hombros)

-Mimi: (cansada por alcanzar a TK) TK, Izzy basta

-TK: hermano suéltame, mirale los brazos a Mimi, fue este idiota, lo voy a matar (lográndose zafar de el agarre de su hermano, para darle una gran patada en el estomago a su rival)

-Sora: es eso verdad mimi (preocupada)

-Mimi: si…pero ya basta TK detente

-Yamato: (logrando detenerlo) cálmate no sacas con pegarle más, es violencia contra más violencia, se que no toleras estas cosas, pero contente.

-Joley: Izzy estas bien (ayudándole a sentarse)

-Izzy: si

-Sora: no puedo creer que hicieras eso, y menos tu (abrazando a mimi que lloraba)

-Izzy: ese niñito me quito a mi novia como querías que lo tomara (limpiándose la sangre de sus labios)

-Yamato: ¿qué? (mirando a TK)

-TK: yo no le quite nada el lo perdió, y yo solo me enamore de Mimi mi intención nunca fue hacerle daño a nadie, me lo iba a guardar, pero este imbécil prefiere estar más tiempo con su ordenador a que con su novia, nadie soportaría eso, solo se dio, y nos queremos, pero nada en este mundo justifica tu reacción maldito (intentando zafar del agarre)

-Yamato: luego hablamos tu y yo, por ahora Joley acompáñame a dejar a Izzy a su casa, y tu quédate aquí con sora y mimi, si te atreves a seguirnos, el que te va a dar tu merecido soy yo, (soltándolo)

-TK: esta bien, pero llévatelo luego o lo mato (conteniendo su ira)

-Yamato: ponte de pie imbécil, vas a tener que dar unas cuantas explicaciones

Y se fueron rumbo a su casa, yamato le explico todo a los padres de este, sin antes hablar a solas con izzy, dejado que Joley se fuera.

-Yamato: como fuiste capas de eso

-Izzy: si te robaran a sora y estuviera con otro no te enojarias

-Yamato: creo que si pero jamás la tocaría ni con punta de una pluma, no estoy a favor de la violencia pero esos golpes te los tenias bien merecidos, más allá de que sea mi hermano el que este involucrado, agradece que Mimi no te denuncio ahora deberías asumir como hombre y dejarla tranquila

-Izzy: no quiero hablar más vete por favor

-Yamato, claro que me voy, pero sin antes explicarle a tus padres

unas cuadras más allá estaban los demás, Sora fue a comprar a una farmacia cercana algo para limpiarle la herida a TK, dejando solos a los enamorados.

-Mimi: no tenias que hacer esto

-TK: lo siento, pero no se lo perdono, nadie toca a una mujer, y menos a la que amo, el solo saber que se atrevió a tocarte con fuerza, me lleno de ira, yo no soy violento, pero perdí el control, y se lo merecía

-Mimi: eres tan lindo, no vuelvas a hacer nunca más algo así, pero hasta cierto punto me encanto esto

-TK: ¿por qué?

-Mimi: me quieres, nunca nadie antes se preocupo tanto por mi (acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja)

-TK: no dudes que por ti haría lo que fuera

-Mimi: y yo por ti (besándolo)

Yamato: mmm…siento interrumpir romeo y Julieta acto número II versión empalagosa, pero te tienes que curar esa herida en la boca, aun que creo que ya te la están curando

-Mimi: Yamato, me avergüenzo idiota (riendo)

-Yamato: ¿y mi vidita donde se fue?

-TK: y nosotros somos empalagosos, fue por unas curitas a la farmacia

-Yamato: si es tan mona, tu y yo caballerito tenemos una buena charla, y tu gringa igual crees que no te denunciare por abuso de menores

-Mimi: Ishida, siempre tan chistoso

-Sora: aquí están las curitas

-Yamato: eres tan linda

-Sora: no te golpeo a ti ¿cierto? (revisándole la cara)

-Yamato: no ni que se atreviera romeo, bueno tu te me vas para la casa, por lo que se mamá no esta cuando llegue llámame yo te ayudo a explicar, y Julieta me debes un chisme de aquellos hahahah, pero ve a tu hogar cuéntaselo a tu papás o lo hago yo

-TK: si papá

-Mimi: claro mister

-Yamato: amor nos vamos

-Sora: claro adiós chicos

-TK: chau cuñadita, chao hermano

-Mimi: cuidence

Unos pasos más allá sora y yamato comentaban lo sucedido

-Yamato: ¿te pasa algo?

-Sora: no, ¿por qué?

-Yamato porque no le comentaste ni aconsejaste nada a los chicos, tu no eres de esa forma

-Sora: es que me incomoda un poco estar en esa situación, todos son mis amigos, e involucrarme sería como estar del lado de uno u de otro

-Yamato: si es como lo dice mi hermano, yo creo que estar de parte de Izzy sería un poco descabellado, yo creo que descuido a mimi, y si fue capaz de maltratarla, como dice TK es imperdonable

-Sora: lo sé, pero se te olvida que a esta altura de cómo va lo de tu hermano con mimi, se involucra mi mejor amiga que es Kari, se supone ella y TK tenían algo

-Yamato: era eso, mira yo e tenido que escucharlo muchas veces quejarce de que ella nunca ha querido formalizar nada, un día lo quiere al otro es su amiga, y esa indecisión aleja a cualquiera, si bien son aun muy inmaduros, nadie va a esperar tanto por otro, y menos a esa edad, uno lo quiere todo rápido, y no se diga que mi hermano no a puesto de su parte porque si que lo ha hecho

-Sora: pero es que aun así tiene algo con ella, kari no me ha dicho nada sobre que él ya no la busque o la pretenda, se puede decir que no han concretado, pero tampoco se dejaron de buscar

-Yamato: no son nada, Kari le dijo a él que vivieran esta etapa de sus vidas, que no fueran nada, si no son nada no tendría porque no poder poner sus ojos en otra

-Sora: y si nosotros cuando aun no éramos novios, a ti o a mi nos hubiese gustado otra persona, nos tendríamos que haber dicho nada, se tendría que haber dado por entendido, porque hasta donde yo se besar, frecuentar y decirle que quieres a otra persona es un lazo independiente del nombre

-Yamato: no compares mi intención siempre fue ser tu novio, tu igual lo querías, y eso se sabe, mi hermano le pidió ser su novio ella no quiso que fuera serió, pero si tu no quieres estar neutral respeto tu punto, en fin es mejor no involucrarse en cosas de los otros

-Sora: es tu hermano…

-Yamato: pero él ya tiene edad para decidir ese tipo de cosas, si me pide un consejo, se lo voy a dar, si quiere mi apoyo, si lo veo enamorado lo tendrá, pero no se lo tengo que estar publicando en la cara de todos, claro si lo quieren condenar estaré siempre con él si veo que es lo correcto

-Sora: eres tan maduro, te amo (besándolo)

-Yamato: me encantas, pero te puedo pedir algo

-Sora: dime amor

-Yamato: no dejemos que esto haga que discutamos, porque yo se que Tai se va a enojar, y me va a querer matar hasta mi, y esto va a ser un lio, pero pase lo que pase a nosotros no nos divida

-Sora: lo prometo, pero lo podríamos sellar con algo

-Yamato: ¿con qué? (riendo)

-Sora: no sé (riendo picara)

-Yamato: podríamos dejarnos llevar, que dices tu una película romántica, unas frutillas con chocolate, y nosotros dos en mi cuarto en una cama abrazados viéndola (abrazándola fuerte)

-Sora: me encanta tu idea

Al rato después los nuevos enamorados hablaban por el chat

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

hablaste con tus padres?

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

si, y dicen que tu les encantas, pero que debemos llevar esto lo más bajo perfil, para no hacer sufrir mucho a nadie y pueda pasar rápido, y te quieren aquí para comer nuestra nueva receta familiar

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

no puedo esperar para probarla, y les encuentro toda la razón, mi mamá aun no llega no le e podido contar nada, estoy solito :C

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

me gustaría estar contigo

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

y a mi contigo, me gustaría besarte a cada hora a cada minuto y segundo

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

eres tan lindo, sabes

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

gracias, aun que debo de confesar que es una frase de una peli que vi con sora y mi hermano, fui un mal tercio hahahah, me gustaría verla contigo

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

ahora iras conmigo al cine y seremos un gran duo, y cual peli es?

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

The lucky one sale Zac Efron, no que lo amabas? ¬¬

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

estoy tan desactualizada de él :C, celoso hahaha eso no me gusta ¬¬

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

no es por él, se que es un actor jjajaja, es que muchas chicas dicen que es igual a mi hermano

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

NOOOO, porque tu también dices eso :C hahahaha, pero debo decir que solo un poco, pero tu sabes que tu hermano es mi mejor amigo, y el ya tiene a su vanessa hudgens hahahaha

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

su caramelito, su pedazo de cielo, su vida, su corazón…. Hahahaha es tan ridículo

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

es tierno, aun que les extrañara a todos, y tu también no lo niegues

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

a de ser genético 3

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

y el ego también? Hahahaha

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

puede ser jijiji

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

oye, cambiando de tema, tu has hablado con Kari, o terminado su relación?

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

No

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

tienes que hacerlo, no me gustaría que se entere por otras personas

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

que comes que adivinas D: me acaba de mandar un mensaje te lo copio mira

_-momentos que se guardan en simples fotografías Dice: _ Eres un I-D-I-O-T-A, en estos momento te odio se supone que teníamos algo, o eso creía, se que nunca lo nuestro tubo un nombre pero creo que nos debíamos respeto o eso no te suena, no se como teniendo el ejemplo de tu hermano que es lo mejor como pareja no te sirve de nada, y desde este momento desapareces de mi vida se que tenemos amigos en común, y será inevitable no verte, pero no esperes que te salude o hablemos, y además si esto es verdad, como puede ser posible que sea con Mimi?, con mimi? Que pretendes estar con chicas mayores, con la más popular del instituto, no te basta con ser tu uno de los más populares le quieres quitar el lugar a tu hermano?, o quieres hacer cosas de mayores?, esper que seas lo suficiente hombre para dar la cara por ultima vez, jamás pensé que fueras capas de esto, y de quitarle la novia a tu amigo, si esto es verdad habla pésimo de ti.

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

ahora si tengo el odio del mundo D:, pero esta hablando sobre un supuesto, y te trata de esa forma, de la que te libraste, pero no deja de tener razón, en que debiste hablar con ella, antes de hablar conmigo no crees tu?...o no querías perder por ningún lado :O

_- La felicidad esta en los pequeños detalles y yo la encontré en tu mirada. Dice:_

como se te ocurre decir eso, estaba muy concentrado en hablar contigo, que perdí la noción de las otras cosas, reconozco que me equivoque, pero es que hace tiempo ya no nos acercábamos con Kari que para mi ya era casi nada más que mi amiga, pero me molesta que digas eso se supone que me conoces nunca haría eso.

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

TK no te enojes, fue solo una duda entiéndeme D: esto es complicado

_-Detalles pequeños hacen a las grandes personas. Dice:_

:C responde…

Mimi, se desespero porque TK no le respondía no sabia que hacer, no sabía si llamarlo podría estar muy molesto, se tiro en su cama y no pudo evitar llorar, estar empezando algo nuevo y ya estar mal y por una estupidez de su parte, lo conocía y sabía que no era capaz de eso, y aun peor estaba desesperada porque sabía que se le venia una avalancha de criticas y comentarios, estaba mirando su laptop por si le respondía, pero nada, hasta que sintió un golpe en su ventana.

Se paro y al mirar bajo su balcón, lo vio a TK.

-TK: puedo subir (intentando hablar bajito)

-Mimi: claro, pero no te vallas a caer (aun sin salir de su asombro)

-TK: no es difícil para un deportista (ya junto a ella)

-Mimi: pensé que estabas molesto

-TK: debería, pero te entiendo, no aguante las ganas de venir a verte, espera estabas llorando, no quiero esto, si vas a llorar por mi que sea solo por alegría(fue interrumpido por un abrazo de mimi que lo sujeto fuerte, a lo que el solo puso sus brazos cruzados en la cintura de ella, y poso su cabeza en la suya) te quiero, esto lo vamos a superar juntos, el amor todo lo puede, nuestra intención nunca fue dañar a nadie, pero al corazón se le debe escuchar

-Mimi: un beso…(con una voz muy baja)

-TK: ¿qué dices?

-Mimi: un beso (dijo más fuerte para así concretar su acción, estuvieron largo rato abrazados besándose)

-TK: te quiero, y sea lo que sea que se nos venga lo quiero vivir junto a ti

-Mimi: y yo contigo (volviendo a besarlo, sin dejar de besarlo caminaron hasta su cama, y se recostaron, hasta dejar el beso y mirar el uno al otro)

-TK: tu mirada es lo más lindo, me perdería sin miedo en ella

-Mimi: yo no quiero dejar de verte

-TK: eres perfecta, se que te lo dicen siempre, pero para mi es en otro nivel

-Mimi: te quiero (besándolo y volviéndose a abrazar continuaron por largo rato, hasta que ella lo detuvo)

-TK: pasa algo?

-Mimi: es que, estamos comenzando y…

-TK: (posando sus dedos sobre los labios de ella) no va a pasar nada, todo a su tiempo, pero existen muchas formas de hacer el amor, más que el sexo, y yo te voy a enseñar

La acariciaba suavemente por sus brazos y piernas casi con la punta de sus dedos, casi sin tocarla, pasaba en círculos su nariz por toda la cara de ella y solo rosaba sus labios, sentía su olor, y tomando las manos de ella a ratos solo la miraba fijo y se regalaban sonrisas.

Ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el pasaba su nariz suave y lentamente por el borde de las orejas de este, y estuvieron un tiempo indeterminado hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana del domingo, comenzó a entrar luz por las cortinas de la habitación de Mimi, despertando a los dos durmientes.

-TK: (Desconcertado por no estar en su cuarto) que hora es?

-Mimi: (aun muy dormida) muy temprano, duerme (hasta que se dio cuenta de su compañía y la hora) nos quedamos dormidos…tu mamá me va matar

-TK: tranquila si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba me hubiese llamado, aveces me duermo muy temprano y no respondo y da por hecho que ya estoy dormido

-Mimi: pero vas a tener que volver con cuidado y ya antes de que ella despierte

-TK: y si no quiero irme (abrazándola)

-Mimi: regalón, ya tendremos tiempo, pero no busquemos más problemas

TK: esta bien tu ganas (besándola lenta y profundamente)

-Mimi: vete con cuidado, te quiero

-TK: y yo a ti


End file.
